1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a photoconductive cartridge which has a photoconductive body and which is removably installed on a photographic recording apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A photoconductive cartridge removably installed on a photographic recording apparatus is known, for example, as disclosed in laid-open Publication No. 62-33581 of unexamined Japanese Patent Application. This photoconductive cartridge is a unit which includes a photoconductive drum as a photoconductive body, and other components such as a developing device, a cleaner, and a casing accommodating these components. The photoconductive drum cartridge is mounted on the housing body of the photographic recording apparatus. The casing of the photoconductive drum cartridge has openings through which respective circumferential portions of the photoconductive drum are exposed to the outside of the casing. The cartridge is provided with shutters each of which has a closed position for closing the appropriate opening, and an open position in which the opening is open. When the cartridge is removed from the housing body of the recording apparatus, the shutters are moved to the closed position, so that the photoconductive drum is protected against contact with any surrounding members and exposure to an ambient light.
In the photographic recording apparatus using the photoconductive drum cartridge constructed as described above, the cartridge may be replaced with a new one when the toner in the developing device is exhausted or the expected service life of the cartridge is reached. Each opening provided in the casing of the new cartridge is closed by the shutter before the cartridge is mounted on the apparatus. When the new cartridge is installed on the apparatus, the shutter is automatically operated to the open position for opening the appropriate opening. Thus, this type of photoconductive drum cartridge is protected from deterioration of the photoconductive drum due to exposure to light, and damage due to contact with the surrounding components or other objects during storage of the cartridge or during mounting of the cartridge on the apparatus. Therefore, the use of the cartridge facilitates the replacement of the exhausted components and the maintenance procedure of the photographic recording apparatus.
Some photographic recording apparatus may be adapted to selectively use photoconductive drum cartridges containing toners of different colors. Upon interchanging the cartridges for different colors, the openings formed through the casing of the cartridge of each color are closed while the cartridges are not installed in place on the recording apparatus, and while the cartridges are stored. Further, the openings are closed during maintenance operations for removing paper jammed in the apparatus, for example. In these cases, too, the photoconductive drum is protected from light exposure.